The present invention relates to a doctor blade material, which is composed of a number of layers that are connected to each other, which layers comprise at least a frame layer and, with respect to the frame layer, outer layers on both sides of it, which frame layer is carbon fiber and/or mineral fiber, e.g. glass fiber, basalt fiber, et cetera, and which outer layers comprise carbon fiber.